Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
Description of Related Art
A suspension board with circuit that is mounted with a slider having a magnetic head and is mounted on a hard disk drive has been conventionally known. The suspension board with circuit includes a metal supporting board, a base insulating layer disposed on one surface of the metal supporting board, a conductive layer disposed on one surface of the base insulating layer and including a wire, and a cover insulating layer disposed on one surface of the base insulating layer and covering the conductive layer.
As such a suspension board with circuit, for example, a suspension board with circuit in which a plurality of pedestals supporting a slider are included and each of the plurality of pedestals includes a base insulating layer, a conductive pattern formed thereon, a cover insulating layer formed on the base insulating layer so as to cover the conductive pattern, and an upper-side supporting layer formed on the cover insulating layer has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-99204).
In the suspension board with circuit, the slider is provided so as to be in contact with the upper surfaces of the plurality of pedestals.